Who the Heck are YOU staring at?
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: Yeah. I know. Just another B/V get together. But I decided since there are so many A/U out there that I was going to stick original in my first fic. May seem a little OOC to some. But bear with me. PG for mild language.
1. The breakup

**NOTE: OK. This is my first fic and I plan to have many more. So while I become more "experienced" I would really appreciate it if you pointed out any errors to me in the reviews. Thank you! Since this is my first fic, I plan to make it in three chapters, but if I make it longer, I'm sorry.   Oh yeah. Thoughts are emphasized in _italics_.  I do not own DBZ, so no one sue me 'cause I got no money.**

Summary: Yeah. I know. Just another B/V get together. But there are so many A/U out there that I decided to stick original in my first fic. So bear with me. PG for language.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Who the Heck are YOU staring at!? _**_Starring Bulma Briefs and Vegeta ???_

**The break-up.**

            "I don't wanna hear it,Yamcha." Tears flooded her cheeks. This was the final straw.  She had had ENOUGH.  _That bastard! I turn my back for a few hours and I come into his apartment catching him screw some slut he probably picked off the street. Well this is IT!_

            "Come on baby. Please. I love you. You can't do this to me." Those last words had done it. She slowly tuned on her heel to face him.  "Bulma?" SMACK.  The next thing he knew was that he had a burning pain in his cheek. "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled, rubbing his cheek.

            She laughed insanely. "You wanna know what it's for? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT IT'S FOR??? I'll tell you what it's for, Yamcha. That was for lying to me all this time. I trusted you.  I truly did love and respect you." Her voice was starting to crack from sadness. " But it's over now, Yamcha. I now realize that this relationship never has or never will be serious. It's time to move on. I'm an adult now." Her eyes were filled with tears. 

            "Y-you can't be serious!" There was a faint sign of fear in his voice. _Don't worry yourself, Yamcha. She has always come back to you and she always will. _That fear went away when realization took over. "You're not serious. Face it Bulma. You can't go on without me. If you did you would be all alone." He smirked while he said this.

"Don't you DARE tell me what I need. I'd much rather be alone that be with a selfish, obnoxious, pig like you." she said her sadness morphed to determination. She was not going to let him get to her this time. He had done it before, but he can't use the same trick twice.

            "You've always come back to me and that's not going to change!" he snarled as he tightly gripped her arm.

            "Let me go, Yamcha. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I would hate to have to ask Goku to get involved, but he was my friend longer than he was yours. I would hate to tell him his best friend is being beaten." she replied firmly.  He let go out of surprise. "It's over Yamcha. Don't call, don't come over, don't even walk in front of my house." And with that, she walked away.

He he.  Don't worry. I'm posting the next chapter immediately. I'm not kidding. I'm writing it right after I finish writing this. So, anyway, please review. I really want some advice on how great of a writer I am. Thanks peeps!J


	2. The new catch

**NOTE: OK. This is my first fic and I plan to have many more. So while I become more "experienced" I would really appreciate it if you pointed out any errors to me in the reviews. Thank you! Since this is my first fic, I plan to make it in three chapters, but if I make it longer, I'm sorry.   Oh yeah. Thoughts are emphasized in _italics_.  I do not own DBZ, so no one sue me 'cause I got no money.**

**Summary: Go back to the first chapter if you want to know what it's about.**

**Who the Heck are YOU staring at!? **_Starring Bulma Briefs and Vegeta ???_

**The New Catch**

Tear streaks covered her face. She sobbed. _How could he be such an asshole? He's been cheating on me for the past year, and every time I was kind enough to give him another chance. Maybe I was being a fool. I was. I should of just let him g before this ever happened. _She walked through the front door of Capsule Corp. to find a certain saiyin prince sitting on the couch. _He really is kind of cute when he's not scowling. Wait a sec, this is Vegeta I'm talking about. _"What the Hell are YOU staring at!?" he roared. She didn't realize she had been staring at him the whole entire time.

            She struggled trying to think of something. "Uh… I was just… uh… thinking. How your…hair! Could be like…THAT!"  His eyes narrowed.

            "If you don't like the way my hair is then tough," he snarled. _Silly girl. What are you up to?_

"But, it's just so…weird." she argued.

            "So. I bet to a lot of other people think it looks good." He smirked. This was her chance to regain her dignity.

            "Don't flatter yourself."

            "I can flatter myself if I, the Prince of all Saiyans, want to."

            "Not in my presence."

            "If you don't want to be in my presence then get out."

            "This is MY house and you are the Prince of all Saiyans, not me."

            His face turned beet red. "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE."

            "YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO GET OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE."

            Suddenly his mind wandered. _She's so hot when she's pissed. Wait a sec. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I will not fall for some __baka woman from this mud ball of a planet!_

He roared out of anger. "I'm leaving because I can't stand your consistent babbling," he stated.

            "Fine," she agreed. With that, he left to go train. She smiled to her self. _He's so cute._

Next chapter comin' up right now. Please send reviews. Thank you!J


	3. The dreams

**NOTE: OK. This is my first fic and I plan to have many more. So while I become more "experienced" I would really appreciate it if you pointed out any errors to me in the reviews. Thank you! Since this is my first fic, I plan to make it in three chapters, but if I make it longer, I'm sorry.   Oh yeah. Thoughts are emphasized in _italics_.  I do not own DBZ, so no one sue me 'cause I got no money.**

**Summary: Go back to the first chapter if you want to know what it's about.**

**Who the Heck are YOU staring at!? **_Starring Bulma Briefs and Vegeta ???_

**The dreams.**

            Bulma was in her lab working on a frustrating project.  _This is too much. I need my beauty sleep._ With that, Bulma walked to her room, lay on her bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep. A dream slowly came into focus as she slept on her bed. She was falling down a dark, black hole. She screamed for help, but not a soul was there to help her but Yamcha. He caught her by the wrist to save her. "Thank you, Yamcha. I knew you would always be there for me." But then his grip started to slip, and she was once again falling through the black hole. She screamed for help, and surprisingly, she felt herself caught in strong arms. She looked up to see Vegeta smiling at her. Not smirking, but smiling. She smiled back as he pulled her up, and they slowly embraced in a passionate kiss. "You're not alone out there, Bulma" he whispered as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and focused. _Oh great. Just great. I'm slowly falling head over heels for some arrogant jerk that takes advantage of living with me._ _I can't take it. I know I love him, and it's not going to help any if I keep it to myself._ She looked out the window before she went back to sleep.

"Stupid human machines. Too flimsy to be of any use," he muttered under his breath. "I'll get that baka onna to fix it in the morning. It's too late for even me to be up." He walked up to his room, passing Bulma's room. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. _What's wrong with her?_ He silently walked in and sat down by her on her bed. 

"Vegeta, no…" she wailed as she tears streaked down her face. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." He snapped back in shock as he realized she was dreaming about him. _Stupid baka probably dreamt I got hurt or died or something. _But his expression had already softened. The damage had been done. He pet her hair to try and calm her down, whispering comforting words to her. 

"I'll never leave you, onna. Never." She smiled as if she had heard him. She snuggled up next to him and he couldn't move without waking her up. But as if on cue, she woke up and looked up at Vegeta. He just blinked at her. 

"Vegeta?" she whispered softly.

"Yeah, onna?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Bulma," he said smiling back.

Well, you like? Please send in reviews. I really wanna know what you peeps think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
